If You're Not The One
by MagicalxMinx
Summary: The sequal to I'd Lie oneshot songfic. Daniel Beddingfeild's If You're Not The One Read and enjoy!


_(This is the very end of 'I'd Lie' in Ron's POV)_

"Hermione…" Ron mumbled, his cheek resting on her hair. "Yeah?" she replied, wondering what he had to say. "I've got a question for you…" he started. Hermione stepped back a bit and looked up at him. "Okay, go ahead." She said. "Do you…well, this is stupid but, do you love me?"

She looked up at him and said her answer. "No."

Ron's whole world almost crashed around him at that moment. With just that one simple word. He'd been so sure…everyone had convinced him.

He faked a grin and said. "Right. I figured as much." And they continued on with the dance, even more awkward then before.

What was he supposed to do? If she wasn't the one that he belonged with, then why was it everytime he looked at her, his heart swelled. Why did he get that familiar flutter in his chest and begin that insanely annoying stuttering? She always made him smile, made him feel like he was actually worth something, and now he just had to go on with the fact that she _didn't _love him?

If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?  
If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?  
If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call  
If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all

He let out a soft sigh. He didn't know what he was supposed to do, how he was supposed to go on like this never happened, but the fact of the matter was, she was still there, dancing with him. He knew that somehow, some way, they'd make it through this, because they always did. But he still just couldn't get over that feeling. The feeling he'd had since he was in second year. She was the one he had wanted to be with…forever. He wanted to share a life with her, have _kids_ with her…and now he had to just…give that up.

_I'll never know what the future brings  
But I know you're here with me now  
We'll make it through  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with_

He promised himself that he wouldn't run away. It was a silent promise that he'd actually just made at the moment, but he wouldn't do it. Running away would only make matters worse. Oh but it just hurt so bad. The fact that she didn't want him like he wanted her…the fact that she was only dancing with him as a friend. She was only dancing with him as a friend, but at the moment, he could live with it…just as long as he could stay in her arms. He would've done anything for her…anything…he just had to treat this like one of them.

_I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?  
_

After the dance, Hermione and Ron separated, and went their separate ways. Hermione went on to dance with Fred and George, a small smile on her face, and Ron went up to his room. He couldn't take this…he never thought being rejected could possibly hurt _this_ badly. He sat down on his bed and pathetically wiped away a tear. He was hopeless, and it was all because of her. Hermione. He almost hated the name by the time his head stopped mumbling it. He couldn't help but lay there on his bed, daydreaming about his wedding…angry that she still showed up as his bride. How could she not be for him?

_If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed?  
If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?  
If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life?  
If you're not for me then why do I dream of you as my wife?_

Hermione was his best friend, whether or not she shared certain feelings with him, and he had to make this okay. He had to make sure that she knew he would always be her friend and he walked out of his room, only to run into her. "Hermione! I'm so sorry! I…I'm clumsy, you know?" he said, offering her a hand to help her up, and hating himself when his hand began to tingle at the sensation of her skin against his. She looked so beautiful, her hair was tied up, with a few curls hanging down, and she was in a light blue strapless bridesmaid gown that Fluer had chosen. "It's okay." She said. Ron smiled against his will and looked down at her. No matter what, he knew that their friendship would never be the same. He still saw her as the woman he wanted in so many ways. He wanted to grow old with her, and she didn't want him. He knew that whether or not she loved him back, he would love her forever. Or at least, he wanted to.

_I don't know why you're so far away  
But I know that this much is true  
We'll make it through  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with  
And I wish that you could be the one I die with  
And I pray in you're the one I build my home with  
I hope I love you all my life_

Ron dropped Hermione's hand, suddenly realizing that he was still holding it. Hermione cleared her throat. "Uh, I just wanted to make sure you were okay. You left the wedding so soon…" she began strong, but let her voice die out. "Yeah…Yeah I'm good. Just a little worn out…you know all of the excitement of the night and everything…" he mumbled. "This isn't even the start of it…" she sighed. Ron knew what she was talking about. This hunt for the horcruxes was about to kick off and Ron felt like he'd just had the wind knocked out of him. "Are you scared?" he asked her. It was a question that did not need to be asked. Hermione, Harry, and Ron were teenagers, barely allowed to use their magic outside of school, and there they were, planning on ditching there lives to hunt down parts of an evil wizard to destroy them, so that Harry, their barely seventeen year old best friend and world nominated hero, could take on the most evil _thing _around. "Yeah…" she mumbled. Ron drew her into a hug and just held her for a minute.

_I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?_

Hermione wiped away her tears and flashed Ron a plastered on smile, a familiar face since the trio had had the same look since the beginning of the week. She pulled away and sighed. "Well, I'm off to bed." She said, not waiting for a response from Ron before turning around and walking down to Ginny's room. Ron turned back around and laid back on his bed. He felt like Hermione was a large distance away from him, even though she was just a floor or two away. He didn't even want to think about what could happen in the next month or so. He couldn't bear to think of loosing her. He sighed and prayed to any holy being for the strength to protect her these next few months. He breathed her name quietly and turned over onto his side, and fell asleep. He loved her. He knew he did and he knew that whether she loved him back or not he would keep on loving her.

'_Cause I miss you, body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away  
And I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today  
'Cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right  
And though I can't be with you tonight  
You know my heart is by your side_

It couldn't have been more than an hour later when there was a knock on the door. It was quiet, but it still woke Ron up. He obviously hadn't been in too deep of a sleep considering nothing that soft could usually wake him up. "Merlin Harry, you've been sleeping in here for ages, you don't have to knock…" he grumbled as he got out of bed and opened the door to see "Hermione?! What's the matter? What happened?" Hermione was standing in front of him, tears rolling down her cheek. She didn't answer but rushed forward and hugged him tightly. Ron hugged her back and shushed her quietly, trying to get her to calm down enough to talk to him. "Ron…I…I don't want to be alone…" she said, peering up into his eyes. Ron was thrilled. He knew it didn't mean anything but the fact that she was terrified of what was to come, but he willingly allowed her curl up in his bed next to him. As they got comfortable, Ron's head only inches away from the top of Hermione's, her hair tickling his nose, Ron heard Hermione's breathing slow down. "Ron…I don't know if I should say this…but about before…at the wedding…" Ron's face heated up. She was going to bring up the fact that she didn't want him again…

_I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am  
Is there any way that I could stay in your arms_

"I lied." She whispered before falling asleep in his arms. Ron's eye's widened only slightly. Did that mean…no it couldn't possibly…but it had to! Could that possibly mean…she loved him?


End file.
